Spiegeltje, spiegeltje aan de wand
by Merdyff
Summary: Kortverhaal met Lee Jordan in de hoofdrol. Het is Halloween en Fred en George maken Lee wakker voor Trick-or-Treat in Zweinsveld. Wanneer ze echter naar het kerkhof gaan, loopt het mis.


**Spiegeltje, spiegeltje aan de wand…**

"BOE!"  
Lee Jordan schrok zich haast dood. Hij opende zijn ogen en keek recht in de grijnzende gezichten van de Weasley-broertjes.  
"Wakker worden, slaapkop," zei Fred.  
"Je gaat toch niet indommelen voor het haardvuur op Halloween," zei George.  
"Wees maar blij dat we je wakker gemaakt hebben."  
"Je zou alle pret nog missen."  
"Moesten jullie daarvoor in mijn oren schreeuwen?" vroeg Lee een beetje geërgerd.  
De tweeling knikte eensgezind. Lee gromde en stond toen op.  
"Wat zijn jullie van plan?" vroeg hij.  
"Trick or Treat," zei Fred.  
"In Zweinsveld," vulde zijn broer aan.

Even later dwaalden de lichtbundels van drie toverstokken over de wanden van een onderaardse gang naar Zweinsveld. Het licht veroorzaakte grillige schaduwen op de muren. Het enige geluid was afkomstig van drie paar voetstappen, die gedempt klonken op de vloer van aangestampte aarde. De lucht voelde vochtig aan en rook muf. Verschillende spinnen werden opgeschrikt toen het drietal voorbij kwam en kropen snel weg in donkere spleten. Lee kon nog net een gil onderdrukken toen een ijskoude druppel water van het plafond naar beneden viel, recht in zijn nek.  
"Zouden we niet beter gewoon naar het feest gaan?" vroeg hij aarzelend. Hij was bang dat zijn vrienden hem een watje gingen vinden, maar hij vond er ook niks aan om met Halloween buiten te gaan rondlopen. Volgens de oude verhalen was Halloween de dag waarop de poorten van het dodenrijk openstonden en hoewel de meeste mensen dit tegenwoordig als stom bijgeloof afdeden, bleef hij deze nacht toch liever veilig binnen. Voor alle zekerheid…  
"Bang, Lee?" vroeg George.  
"Nee, natuurlijk niet," zei Lee snel.

Zweinsveld lag er verlaten bij. De anders zo drukke winkelstraten waren nu uitgestorven. Er was geen levende ziel te bespeuren. En tot Lee's opluchting ook geen dode. Een gure wind deed hem huiveren. Lee dook dieper weg in zijn jas. Hij blies warme lucht in zijn handen en stampte met zijn voeten om de kou uit zijn tenen te jagen. Hij keek Fred en George aan. De twee broers leken geen last te hebben van de kou. Misschien lag het aan de beruchte Weasley-truien die ze droegen. Het zou Lee niets verbazen moest Molly Weasley een bezwering uitspreken over de truien die ze voor Kerst breide om ervoor te zorgen dat haar zoons het altijd warm hadden.  
"Wat gaan we nu eigenlijk doen?" vroeg Lee. Stiekem hoopte hij dat het antwoord zou zijn dat ze terug gingen naar Zweinstein, maar hij wist best dat wanneer Fred en George zich iets in het hoofd gehaald hadden het haast onmogelijk was om dat er weer uit te praten.  
"Gewoon wat lol trappen," zei Fred.  
"Kom mee, ik weet een leuke plaats," zei zijn broer en hij begon door de straten van het dorp te lopen. Fred en Lee volgden hem. Lee deed een poging om zich te ontspannen, maar hij voelde zich niets op zijn gemak.

Zijn onrust en angst namen alleen maar toe toen hij zag waar George hen had naartoe gebracht. Het duurde even voor de waarheid tot hem doordrong omdat hij het zo moeilijk kon geloven.  
Nevelslierten lagen als een deken om de grote grijze stenen die overal uit de grond staken, als onkruid dat op willekeurige plaatsen was opgeschoten. Mos groeide over de gebeitelde letters, die op sommige plaatsen nog amper leesbaar waren. Een rilling liep over Lee's ruggengraat en niet van kou deze keer.  
"Zijn jullie nu helemaal gek geworden?" schreeuwde hij tegen Fred en George, eerder om zijn angst te verbergen dan omdat hij kwaad was. "Willen jullie werkelijk lol trappen op een _kerkhof_? Op _Halloween_?"  
"Relax! 't Is niet dat de doden dit erg vinden, hé," zei George.  
"Die houden van een beetje leven in de brouwerij," grinnikte Fred.  
"Geen betere plaats om 's nachts verstoppertje te spelen," knikte George. "Jij bent hem."  
Zonder een antwoord af te wachten, verdween de tweeling uit het zicht. Lee bleef alleen achter tussen de graven.  
"Rustig blijven, Lee," mompelde hij tegen zichzelf. "Er is hier niets om bang voor te zijn. Halloween is niets meer dan een fabeltje om kinderen bang te maken. Doden zijn… dood. Daar moet je niet bang voor zijn. Die kunnen niets doen. Daarom zijn ze ook dood."  
Toen hij zijn knikkende knieën enigszins tot bedaren had gebracht, begon hij aarzelend verder het doodstille kerkhof op te lopen, op zoek naar zijn twee vrienden.  
Een schurend geluid verbrak de stilte en deed Lee verstijven. Hij wilde rechtsomkeert maken en vluchten, maar hij stond als aan de grond genageld.  
"Fred, ben jij dat?" piepte hij angstig. "George? Waar zijn jullie?"  
Plots zag hij een beweging vanuit zijn ooghoek. Eén van de grafstenen bewoog! Een rottende hand tilde hem op en verschoof hem alsof hij van piepschuim was. De stank van verrotting vulde zijn neusgaten en deed hem kokhalzen. In paniek keek Lee om zich heen. Overal gingen graven open en kwamen er levende doden uit. Hij wilde wegrennen, maar kon zich nog steeds niet verroeren door de angst. Hij kon trouwens geen kant uit. Hij was omsingeld door zombies en hij had niet de indruk dat ze hem zouden uitnodigen om gezellig een kopje thee met hen te drinken…

En plots doken Fred en George op naast hem. Met een paar welgemikte spreuken maakten ze een opening in de vijandige zombie-linies en ze trokken hem mee. Hij hervond de controle over zijn lichaam en begon als een gek te rennen. Slechts één keer keek hij om, om te zien hoe één van de levende lijken die hen volgden zich bukte om zijn verloren oog op te rapen. Enkele anderen botsten hard tegen hem aan en een paar losgeraakte ledematen vlogen door de lucht.  
"Dat zal ze wel vertragen," zei George, die ook omkeek.  
Zo snel als ze konden, liep het trio naar de geheime gang die hen terug naar Zweinstein zou brengen. Lee haalde opgelucht adem toen ze daar aankwamen.  
"Ik denk niet dat ze ons naar Zweinstein kunnen volgen," zei Fred hijgend.  
"Ik hoop het," zei Lee.  
"Sorry dat we je in gevaar brachten," zei George. "Je had gelijk, het was inderdaad een stom idee om naar Zweinsveld te gaan."  
Lee haalde zijn schouders op. Hij was nog steeds niet helemaal van de schrik bekomen.  
"Bedankt om mij te redden," zei hij uiteindelijk zacht.

De weg naar Zweinstein was lang genoeg om de angst te verjagen en tegen de tijd dat ze terug door de veilige gangen van het kasteel liepen, konden ze alweer lachen om hun avontuur, al was het in Lee's geval nog steeds een beetje bibberig.  
"Zag je hoe ik die ene onderuit haalde met die Lamstraal?" vroeg Fred trots.  
"Het was echt grappig om te zien hoe ze allemaal op elkaar botsten," zei George grinnikend.  
Lee zei niets. Er klopte iets niet. Hij had er geen idee van wat, maar íéts was niet in orde. Hij had het gevoel dat hij iets over het hoofd zag. Iets belangrijks.  
Pas toen ze voorbij een grote spiegel liepen, wist hij wat het was. Het waren hun spiegelbeelden geweest in de glanzend opgepoetste harnassen. Het was niet echt opgevallen, omdat die spiegelbeelden sowieso vervormd waren door de rondingen van de harnassen, maar nu hij voor de grote spiegel stond, kon hij er niet naast kijken.  
Hij zag zichzelf in de spiegel, zoals hij er hoorde uit te zien. Een beetje wit om de neus misschien, door de angst die door zijn lichaam gierde, maar verder was alles - van zijn dreadlocks tot zijn in gympen gestoken tenen - normaal. Wat niet normaal was, was dat zijn spiegelbeeld geflankeerd werd door twee van de zombies van op het kerkhof. Hij keek om zich heen, maar er waren geen zombies te bespeuren in de verlaten gang van het kasteel. Enkel Fred en George stonden naast hem.  
"Wat is er?" vroeg George en Lee zag hoe de mond van de ene zombie meebewoog. Toen de gruwelijke waarheid tot hem doordrong, was het echter al te laat. De andere zombie had hem vastgegrepen en tegen de muur gedrukt.  
"Wat… wat willen jullie?" vroeg Lee schor. "Wat is er gebeurd?"  
"We hebben vanavond al een uitje gemaakt naar het kerkhof," vertelde George. "Het leek ons wel leuk, tot die zombies ons te pakken kregen en in één van hen veranderden."  
"Jullie zijn… dood?"  
"Min of meer," grinnikte Fred. "Enkel vannacht kunnen we rondlopen. En we wilden jou graag meenemen in ons graf."  
George lachte, een demonische lach die Lee kippenvel bezorgde.  
"Jullie gaan mij vermoorden?" piepte hij.  
De twee zombies gaven geen antwoord. De hand van Fred die tegen Lee's luchtpijp drukte, zei genoeg. Wanhopig probeerde Lee naar adem te happen, maar hij kreeg steeds minder lucht binnen. Uiteindelijk werd alles zwart voor zijn ogen.

Met een schok werd hij wakker. Langzaam opende hij zijn ogen en keek hij om zich heen. Hij wreef even zachtjes over zijn hals, waar de Fred-zombie hem had proberen te wurgen. Opgelucht besefte hij dat het maar een droom was geweest. Hij sloot zijn ogen en genoot van de gezellige gloed die het haardvuur van de leerlingenkamer verspreidde.  
"BOE!"  
Geschrokken opende hij zijn ogen en keek recht in de grijnzende gezichten van de Weasley-tweeling.  
"Wakker worden, slaapkop," zei Fred…


End file.
